1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of insect and bug extermination, and more particularly to a novel exterminating device employing microwave energy which is generated and distributed over an area intended to be freed of insects, bugs or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to effect the extermination of bugs and insects by employing a variety of aerosol or other pressurized systems for distributing a wet mist in a limited area in order to spread a chemical substance for contacting specific insects or bugs. Such devices are normally called "foggers" and employ a pressurized canister with a manually released valve for discharging a wet toxic chemical vapor into the surrounding air.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when using such prior chemical dispensing devices which stem from the fact that the discharge is a wet mist which is heavy and has a tendency to drop upon surrounding floor areas so that only a relatively small area is serviced by the chemical. Also, wet mists generally leave a residue on furniture, sinks, wall surfaces or any utensils or other items upon which the wet mist comes into contact.
Another problem resides in the fact that the chemicals used are highly toxic in such systems and great care must be taken to remove any food, utensils or other articles upon which the wet mist may come into contact so that the chemical is not inadvertently ingested by humans or animals.
Still a further problem with such toxic chemicals resides in the fact that pests, such as termites, woodboring beetles, etc. extend into inaccessible areas of a wall or floor structure as well as in spaces between the floors and certain ceiling areas. Current methods involve either employment of the wet mist or gas fumigation systems of the entire structure or physically opening the infested area so that it can be treated with a toxic chemical. Both of these methods require considerable inconvenience to the occupant as well as the release of toxic chemicals into the surrounding environment.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel extermination system for such pests which is dry and that is non-toxic to humans or animals. Such a system vastly increases the total area over which the effects of extermination are distributed so that its effectiveness is increased for exterminating bugs, insects and particularly wood-boring pests. Also, such a novel extermination system may be used again and again so that it is not necessary to dispose of pressurized cans or containers.